Through Thick and Thin
by BroadwayIsMyPurposeInLife
Summary: It was supposed to be a night of celebration. If only it had been that. When Warden Snyder is released with no charges, all he wants is revenge for on the kids who tore his work and life to shreds.
1. chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I know I've been absent from updating for a really long time but I'm going to try and update more frequently now that the production of Seussical I am in is ending this week.** **This is based off of this peice of fanart I found on Pintrest:** **At first, I was like "Oh look! They're so happy!" Then it became "Now how can I ruin this moment with angst and sadness?"**

 **READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!**

 **This takes place a month after the strike. In this version, Snyder has so many legally powerful people on his side that when his trial takes place, he gets off with no charges, and the refuge is reopened. The Newsies see the headline and have been selling in pairs for the past few weeks for safety. None of them have seen of heard about Snyder since he had been freed. Ok, you can read the story now!**

A celebration was in order. Exactly one month ago, the newsboys of lower Manhattan had officially won the strike against the powerful, controlling, Goliath Pulitzer. Definitely something for a group of orphan teenage boys to celebrate! But Katherine wasn't a teenage boy. And Davey wasn't an orphan. So, a brief respite from the jubilation was needed for the pair.

Davey stood on the fire escape, carrying his sleeping younger brother on his back. He breathed in the warm night air and relaxed. He would need to return to his parents soon but figured that a few minutes of calm wouldn't hurt anyone. A clanking was heard behind him as an unknown person climbed the ladder.

"Looks like we had the same idea, huh?" A feminine voice called from behind him. Katherine leaned over the railing next to him. "Aww. He's all tuckered-out isn't he!" She acknowledged while brushing Les' hair from his face gently.

"Yeah. A few games of poker with Race and a night with the most rambunctious group of boys in all of Manhattan has him wiped!" Davey shifted his hold on Les as the young boy stirred. He gently placed a finger to his lips to signal Katherine be quiet as not to wake him. "I'll have to take him home soon. My Ma said not to keep him out too late anymore after tonight." He said in a hushed manner.

The two stood in a comfortable silence until the sound of loud feet climbing the ladder was heard.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha doin' up hea?" Jack called from the ladder. He was instantly met with a chorus of shh's from Davey and Katherine but it was too late. As Jack fully climbed onto his Penthouse, Les opened his eyes and yawned. He squirmed, adjusting himself on Davey back so one arm was wrapped around his neck while the other dangled down near Davey's pocket. His legs were encircleing Daveys waist, his head rested on Davey's shoulder.

"'Avey?" Les muddered against his brother's shoulder. "When are we goin' home?"

"Soon, Les. Real soon." Davey answered.

"But I don' wanna go home. I wanna stay here. I wanna play poker wit' Race and I wanna look at da stars wit' Jack."

"I know ya do bud, but you know how angry Pa'll be if you fall asleep during Ma's bedtime prayers again!" Davey turned his head to press a quick kiss to the top of Les's head. Even though he had given Les a perfectly good reason to agree with him, Les continued to state reasons why he didn't want to go home.

During the conversation between the siblings, Jack had wormed his way in between Davey and Katherine. He held Katherine's hand and leaned on the railing next to her. They snickered about how adorable the two Jacobs boys were, which earned them a glare from Davey. The younger brother had tuckered himself out again and was sleeping on Davey's back once again.

"Don't give me that look David Jacobs! You two are adorable!" Katherine remarked.

"She's right, ya know. You two _are_ real cute wit' each otha." Jack added. A blush slowly creeped up Davey's cheeks.

"Well, you love birds ain't much different!" Davey commented. He looked up at the sky. "We should head out now. Thanks for the party, guys. Have a nice night!" The couple said their goodbyes and cuddled closer to each other as Davey hoisted Les further up and turned to leave. Before he could climb down the ladder, another boy was sprinting up in a haze of panic.

"Jack!" Race cried. He tripped over his feet in an attempt to get to the leader of the newsboys. "Jack there's a problem. Specs an' Albert are blockin' the door so's he can't get in but none of us know what to do!" Race waved his hands crazily in the air while telling his story.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Jack cut off the frantic boys rant by grabbing his hands gently. "What's wrong Racer? What's goin' on? Who's at the door?"

Race said nothing, but to Jack, the terrified look in his eyes was enough to tell Jack exactly what was going on. He sprinted down the ladder and into the lodging house. The rest of the group climbed down the ladder and into the window. Once they entered the main room, a pounding was heard. Davey placed Les on the couch so he could sleep more comfortably, and more importantly, be out of harms way.

Specs and Albert were pressed against the door. The pounding was coming from someone trying to get into the place many newsies called a safe haven. Trying to keep the man out with all the strength they had in them. Suddenly the pounding stopped. Jack signaled for the boys at the door to move. All of the boys in the lodging house had gathered in the room, but there was silence. You could hear a pin drop.

The doorknob turned. It swung open to reveal the man that gave every single person in that room nightmares. The older boys hid the younger ones behind them. Davey was instantly thankful he had put Les on the couch. Jack held Katherine closer to him. A thick air of panic and fear spread across the room.

Mister William Snyder stood in the doorway.


	2. Monster

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry this update took so long. There is now a warning on all my stories that updates will not be frequent and no story has been abandoned unless it says so in the summary. I will try to be more consistent with my schedule now that I am not a busy as I was. The reason it took so long to update was I was in a production of Newsies! I played Henry, Hannah, and a Bowery Beauty and our choreographer was the fantastic Nick Masson. Just a fun tidbit from our show: we didn't have enough people so our Race and Finch had to be one person. This new Newsies name was Face (or Cigars because our director couldn't remember "Race"). It was a wonderful experience I'll never forget. Ok, here we go!**

Silence. The room was soaked in it like it would be soaked with humidity on a hot summers day. Snyder stood in the doorway with a menacing smirk on his face. He wore a long black jacket with a grey waistcoat. Black gloves covered his meaty hands. He held a cane in his hand. Another man was behind him, he stood as a shadow just outside the door.

"Hello, boys." He said while removing his gloves. "Long time no see."

"Why are you here, Snyder." Jack said with as much courage he could muster.

"Well I couldn't get out of going to prison and not come visit the rats who tried to put me there." Snyder stepped into the room, the man behind him following. No one recognized him, but the air changed when the two adults came into the room. "I've heard the man who used to run this place has, fortunately, passed on. The state's been trying to get you a new caretaker, but there are more pressing matters to worry about wouldn't you say? So, I've taken the matter into my own hands."

The silence had remained throughout the room, but was broken by one of the younger kids, Barney Peanuts, whimpering. It was true, the kind old man who had taken care of the boys had died last week. It saddened the boys who been there long enough to really know the man. No one dared to say anything, knowing the consequences would be harsh.

Jack leaned over to look at Katherine and Davey. "You two get out of here as soon as ya can. Davey, take Les and run." Katherine opened her mouth to protest "Don't argue with me on this Ace. Meet us at the gates tomorrow after we sell back our papes."

Snyder turned to the man next to him. "Meet your new caretaker, Mr. Wilson. While the court hasn't allowed me to reopen my refuge, it has told me it is still a possibility for the future. Until then, Mr. Wilson will keep you in check. He will be my eyes while I get the law off my back." He spat, moving out of the way so Mr. Wilson could be seen by the whole room.

The mystery man steeped forward. "Hello, boys. Things are going to be much different around here." He looked at the terrified occupants of the room, his eyes landing on Katherine. "I thought you said there were no girls living here, Snyder."

Katherine felt the eyes of the man who she had fought to be brought to justice fall on her. Jack held her a little a tighter.

"Ah, Miss Pulitzer. I see your joining our group tonight." Jack unconsciously moved in front of Katherine to block her from view. "I can assure you, she will not be staying much longer. In fact, I will escort her out." He reaches his hand out to lead the woman outside.

"Don't touch her" Jack snarled, getting in the man face.

"You don't have much say here, boy." Snyder rose to his full height forcing a shiver down Jack's spine causing the boy to step back. He turned to Katherine. "You out! Now."

The offending woman quickly left the room, leaving the boys with the man of their nightmares.

"Well boys, I'll let you get to know your new... caretaker." Snyder said unnervingly cheerfully. He locked eyes with Mr. Wilson and left.

The air of the room lifted slightly, but then was returned to its frightened tone as the man turned to the boys once again, revealing a smile not in love Mr. Snyder's.

"Now, lets get some things straight. You will follow my rules or you will accept the punishment without complaint. Understood?"

In a show of bravado, Davey spoke up, "We won't follow any rules until we know what they are!"

"Watch your tone boy!" Davey shrunk back into the group. "Rule number one: don't interrupt." He shot a look at Davey. "Rule two: you will pay 10 cents for lodging every night, or else you don't stay. Rule number three: you will be back in this building by 7 every night."

The room was then filled with outrage. There had been shouts of disagreement throughout the listing if the rules, but the room exploded at this one. Many of the boys - mainly Race- likes to hang out with other Newsies or friends from different Burroughs during the night. They would always be back by 9 - except Race, who would stay over at the Brooklyn Lodging House if it got to late to cross the bridge.

The loudest protest was Race's. "We've got lives outside a these walls ya know! We'se only makes a couple dollars a day! I'se got places to go and other things to spend my money on other than stayin at da place I've stayed at for free for the past 5 years! I ain't followin no rule dat keeps me from going where I wanna!" Boys cheered and agreed to Race's statement.

Everyone was silenced through when Mr. Wilson grabbed Race by the arm. He kept his face carefully blank as the grip on his arm tightened.

"What did I say about interrupting?" Mr. Wilson yelled to the room. "You must be Racetrack. I was told you had a smart mouth that'll get you in trouble around here. As I was saying. You will follow these rules and will accept all punishments without fuss."

"I ain't following no rules or 'ceptin any punishment from you, you slimy-"

Race's insult was cut off by a wince as his arm was twisted. He bent slightly to try to relieve some pressure but the man just twisted harder.

"You will do as I say if you don't want to end up in Snyder's hands again boy." He directed his attention to the rest of the room. "You will address me as sir at all times, and will respond to questions with 'Yes Sir' or "Yes Mr. Wilson.' Do you understand?" He looked down at Race, who was still hunched over, focusing on keeping his breathing even. He pulled Race up to a straight standing position, facing his family. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" He pulled on Race's arm, making him fear it would come out of his socket.

"Sir. Yes sir." Race breathed, his eyes closed and his face tensed up.

"Good. Learning already! But I find the best way to learn, is through being shown your mistakes." The smirk that adorned his face was terrifying. He let go of Race's arm. The 15 year old fell and started rolling his shoulder. He breathed, ignoring everything going on around him.

"I will break you all - sooner or later. I promis you that." After this final statement, he grabbed the back of Race's shirt, effectively choking him, and pulled him through the group of boys to the closet near the stairs. The closet was rarely opened, it never held very much, but the boys made sure it always had some sort of cleaning supplies for when a mess was made.

"Where's the key for this door." No one answered him. He pulled Race up and pushed him against the door, putting his hand over his mouth and holding his nose closed so he couldn't breathe. Race's hands rose to fight him and inhale. "Give me the key to this door."

"Elmer, go find the key ring. Should be next to the front door. Hurry." Jack barked out, quickly.

By the time Elmer had returned with the key ring, Race's hands had slowed their efforts to resist. The younger boy handed Mr. Wilson the key. He released Race to open the door. The boy fell onto all fours and caughed and sputtered as he breathed. While the man was preoccupied, Elmer fell to his knees and gently rubbed Race's back. He let his hand rest on Race's shoulder and whispered gentle words to his older friend who nodded in return, placing his hand atop Elmer's. Their moment was disrupted by Mr. Wilson pushing Wlmer out of the way and pulling Race to his feet, throwing him into the closet. He slammed the door shut and locked it before anyone could react. Muffled pleas asking for freedom and help could be heard through the door. The boys could see and hear their friend bang against the wood and try to force the door open.

"Now, does anyone else want to try and be resistant?"


End file.
